McGonagall's Secret
by Pixiedragon25
Summary: What happens when all of Hogwarts finds out that professor McGonagall married Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle. And what more? You also find out that they had a child together that attends Hogwarts. To find out how she takes it and what happens next read my fanfiction. Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN J.K. Rowling's character's or Harry Potter itself. Read and review please! :D
1. Part One: Chapter one: McGonagall

McGonagall's Secret

_**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters! Hope you like the story though, it's just a random thought in the dark.**_

Everything was going the same as usual in the great hall. Students eating and doing homework while teachers chatting idly and keeping an eye on the students. The fifth year students are preparing for their O. W. L.'s (ordinary wizarding levels). Minerva McGonagall looks the same as ever, black hair tied up in a tight bun as usual and her tartan print emerald green robes; she doesn't know though that things are about to change for her dramatically.

"Hey Hermione," Ron asks "How's the transfiguration studying going? I was wondering if you could help me with potions." He glances over her shoulder at her paper, but she covers it with her hand and pushes his face away. "Bug off Ron, and stop trying to copy me!" Harry Potter laughs and Ron's face goes maraschino cherry pink. Ron sits back down in his seat dejectedly, "fine, be that way." He mutters, everyone around him laughs now. Ginny throws an apple at Fred, or George; nobody could ever really tell and he catches it and takes a bite out of it, juice dribbling down his chin.

Professor Minerva McGonagall stands up and walks to the front of the professors platform, she surveys the crowed of students not really thinking anything in particular. She sighs contentedly and goes to turn back to her seat when a noise stops her. The noise is a **POPPING** noise that you hear when someone apparates. Hannah Abbot screams from the Hufflepuff table and points to right behind McGonagall. Everyone follows her finger to the man in the dark cloak. McGonagall doesn't look back because she knows who it is and has been dreading this moment for fifteen years. The man chuckles and the whole room get silent. Professor Dumbledore just sits there calmly. The man in the dark cloak reaches up with his bone white fingers and pushes back the edge of his hood revealing the dark lords pale white face and red snake like eyes. Several wands have been taken out and are now pointing at the man behind the professor, a couple first years scream, and the other professors try to stifle gasps of shock seeing their number one enemy **APPARATE** inside their boundaries. Lord Voldemort chuckles and leans towards McGonagall, whispering in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear. "Not the most private place to discuss private matters, but everyone needs to know any way." He chuckles again and she flinches away from him. He stands up straight and waves is arms in a grand gesture and you can see the whole hall flinch, his voice echo's on the walls as he paces back and forth behind McGonagall. McGonagall who hasn't moved since he showed up has a quick flash of panic and pure hatred on her face before she masks it with her stern expression she is fond of. Voldemort continues, "Besides you Albus, who knows that Minerva here has a secret? I'm guessing she never told anyone, she was to embarrassed, confused, in-grief. While she may have thought that as I was part of and I think it high time everyone should know. I'm certainly not embarrassed about it, though honestly who would be." He walks back over to McGonagall and places his arm around her and grins, she cringes away, "Me, and Mina here, are married." Everybody in the room gasps in horror and Minerva clenches her fists, and her shoulders tense up. The dark lord laughs at everyone's reactions and moves behind the professor and says, "I'll show you as well as tell you why." He pulls out his wand and everybody tenses, but all he does is whisper a few words and McGonagall's tight bun comes un-done and her hair rolls down her back in a long black wave. Everybody gasps because they had never seen their professor like that, and because she was actually very pretty and her blue-green eyes appeared very intense compared with her black hair. "She boys, girls and professor's that is the visual and this is the story in my point of view." He put his wand to his head and pulled out memories, he made it so that they could be seen by all.

'_A black haired witch was on her broom with the Gryffindor colours chasing after the quaffle pushing players left and right to reach it. Next… the same black-haired girl is now walking down the hall with one of her friends talking about transfiguration. When she looks back and sees the boy 'Tom Riddle' following her she gives him a pitying look and turns back to her friend. Next they must be in their seventh year because they each have the head boy and girl symbol on their clothes and they are talking to each other, "Mina, Mina please." He gives her his best pleading look, "I-I think I love you." She looks at him angrily, "how can you just think that?" she asks in a cold voice and storms out of the room. The boy stands there crestfallen and the image changes. Both the young Tom Riddle and the young Minerva McGonagall sat at a table signing a marriage contract, the they are both standing at the alter with only a few people there including a younger Albus Dumbledore. Tom was in a green and black tuxedo while McGonagall was in a beautiful red dress with gold embroidery. After that it shows lord Voldemort in a St. Mungo's hospital waiting area and you can hear grunting and screaming coming from the room next door. Finally you can see a younger and exhausted Minerva holding a little pink blanket scowling at lord Voldemort, "what are you doing here Tom?" she hissed at him. "Mina do not be like that, I just came to see our daughter. She is going to be beautiful just like her mother." Professor McGonagall looks down sadly at the bundle in her arms, "yes, well I will never know, I'm going to change her appearance then give her to a muggle agency so someone can adopt her. No way is she growing up knowing that her father is lord Voldemort, do you know how much the kids would tease her." He looks at Minerva with love in his eyes, "Can I least know her name?" Minerva sighs then replies "her name is Scarlett Merope Isobel Riddle." Voldemort kisses her cheek, then his eyes grow colder, "Do what you want Mina but I will find her. You can do nothing to stop it, it is inevitable." With that he disapparates which causes the baby Scarlett to start crying, leaving the young McGonagall to rock her back to sleep.'_

The memory ends and everyone is silent. Professor McGonagall has silent tears streaming down her face. Voldemort lifts McGonagall's chin so everyone can see her face, "now my darling, it is time for me to find my lost child and claim her as mine." McGonagall gets that old McGonagall determined look on her face and says for everyone can hear "No Tom, you have to guess before I will give any information to you about her." He chuckles with a smirk on his face, "that's my girl." He says, and then he rubs his chin thinking.

"Let me guess, she came to Hogwarts so she is here, right now." McGonagall nods her head.

"She could either be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I'm guessing Gryffindor like her mother; and she would be in her fifth year." The professor nods her head again.

McGonagall asks the next question while watching Voldemort's expression "you know who it is, don't you?" Voldemort smirks wickedly as he nods his head. "This little brat has caused me trouble, and is the friend of my worst enemy, she'll do nicely; and obviously is the smartest witch in her year, just like her mother. Now where is my little gemstone?" Everyone at the Gryffindor table looks at each other and then at Harry Potter. He just shrugs. Lord Voldemort snaps his fingers and says, "The bindings on my daughter shall be released." And a glowing green light shines from his fingertips wrapping around several girls at the Gryffindor table before shining the brightest around none other than…

**This seemed like a good Idea; tell me if I'm wrong. R&R please it would be much appreciated. And no I don't know how I came up with this. =D, XD. Should I post the next chapter or not?! **


	2. Chapter two: To McGonaGall's Horror

To McGonagall's Horror

_**Without, further ado**_

_Lord Voldemort snaps his fingers and says, "The bindings on my daughter shall be released." And a glowing green light shines from his fingertips wrapping around several girls at the Gryffindor table before shining the brightest around none other than…_Hermione Granger, the brains behind the whole Harry Potter operations. Though she doesn't look like Hermione Granger anymore, now she looks like a young McGonagall with her black hair, but with Tom Riddle's dark eyes. Voldemort gives McGonagall a wicked grin, which spreads even bigger when McGonagall cringes and turns to Hermione with a desperate look on her face. Voldemort's voice booms through the great hall and everyone cringes, "Aha, my beautiful daughter. Come forward so I can introduce you to everyone." He beckons her forward. Hermione gets up slowly her ears going pink with either embarrassment or anger; it was hard to tell because of her now changed features. She walks up to lord Voldemort and gives him a death glare, but he just laughs, "now child, is that anyway to treat your father." If possible her face gets even redder, and professor McGonagall shudders involuntarily. Voldemort laughs again and announces, "Ladies and gentleman, boys, and girls, may I introduce, my daughter, Scarlett Merope Isobel Riddle. The first time shown in her true form since she was a baby." He pinches her cheek lightly and she squirms in discomfort, "isn't she marvellously beautiful," he literally skips over to the professor and pinches her cheek, "just like her mother." Minerva growls, slaps his hand away and hisses "what do you want Tom?" he looks at her and clucks his tongue sadly, "I told you Mina, I want my daughter, she is mine just as much as she is yours. I wouldn't have given her up or adoption." He had started screaming at her. After he screamed for some time, a deadly blood-curdling scream, he took one look at Minerva McGonagall and slapped her very hard across her face. She fell onto the platform and raised a hand to her cheek trying to keep her stern demeanour; her cheek was a bright red colour. The room is silent at what they just watch until someone screams; and the scream comes from the fifteen year old girl on the teacher's platform, she pulls out her wand and points it at her father, "how dare you?" her voice has gone dead calm but is still an octave higher because of her change. "How dare you touch my mother!" he laughs coldly at Hermione-Scarlett and replies, "ah yes you are our child, massive temper, but deadly calm." He smiles at her wickedly, "now Scarlett is you going to come with me now or later?" Scarlett-Hermione scowls at him, and snarls "never!" Voldemort just shrugs; he looks at Dumbledore, "Keep them safe." Dumbledore raises his glass, "always" then Voldemort looks at the professor sprawled out on the floor and says to her, "Not now my sweet but soon, you will be the dark lady and our children will rule the world with us. It has been foretold." With that he apparates and is gone. The room breaks into whispers about his _children _and a dark lady. The professor's face had paled as she held a hand to her stomach; she looked at Dumbledore who gazed back worriedly. Dumbledore stood and announced, "All prefects are to remain calm and escort their houses back to their dormitories. Immediately; Madam Pomfrey if you will escort Miss Riddle and professor McGonagall to the medicine wing, I will meet you there shortly." With that he disapparates out of the room leaving the hall to follow his orders with no second thought. Madam Pomfrey rushes forward to help the professor up and allows her to put most of her weight on the nurse and her daughter. McGonagall looks at her daughter with a desperate look on her face, she starts to speak, "Hermione…" her daughter cut her off, "sh, not now professor." Minerva just stares dejectedly at the ground and sighs. When they arrive at the hospital wing, Pomfrey orders Hermione-Scarlett to take Minerva to the teachers separate area in the wing. She lays her mother on the bed and goes to find professor Dumbledore barely keeping her temper in check. Her mother starts to sob; gut-wrenching sobs and Madam Pomfrey come to check on her. She tries to comfort the grief stricken mother. "Minerva dear, it's alright; your daughter will forgive you just give her time," McGonagall shakes her head sadly as she tries to get herself together, "No, I've really done it this time, I should have told her, I now know I should have." She tries to clear her head with a good shake but just gets dizzy, then she remembers, "Poppy, what Tom said about another child, is it true?" madam Pomfrey sighs, "Somehow he did manage to make you pregnant. He must have created a new spell to make it possible; but, he did it. You are pregnant." Minerva McGonagall faints and Poppy sighs.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Headmaster you knew? And you didn't tell me?" Hermione stormed into the headmaster's office just as she broke and lost her temper. "Five years I have been here, five and neither of you thought to mention this to me. No one told me, I would have my appearance changed in front of the entire school. No one told me I would become a Riddle. No one told me, not even my own mother; who has taught me for five years and has never had the nerve to tell me I'm her own daughter." She stops herself from continuing when she notices the person sitting across from Dumbledore; its professor Trelawney who teaches divination. She gave the great prophecy for Voldemort and Harry, so Hermione-Scarlett wondered why she was here. Her next question is very blunt, "_What_ is _she_ doing here?" The professor looks terrible, so the headmaster answers for her, "Miss Riddle," Hermione flinches, "the professor here is the one responsible for your prophecy. Would you like to hear it?" Hermione-Scarlett just nods and professor Trelawney says in a mystifying voice, "_two born of noble and proud, will be the balance between good and evil. A girl and boy shall lead defeat, to one of the two a choice will be given, and a death might be spared."_ Hermione gasped and closed her eyes in despair…

_**R&R please… Hope you like it! **___


	3. Chapter 3 The Revelation of the prophecy

The Revelation of a Prophecy

Next chapter, hope you like.

She stops herself from continuing when she notices the person sitting across from Dumbledore; its professor Trelawney who teaches divination. She gave the great prophecy for Voldemort and Harry, so Hermione-Scarlett wondered why she was here. Her next question is very blunt, "_What_ is _she_ doing here?" The professor looks terrible, so the headmaster answers for her, "Miss Riddle," Hermione flinches, "the professor here is the one responsible for your prophecy. Would you like to hear it?" Hermione-Scarlett just nods and professor Trelawney says in a mystifying voice, "_two born of noble and proud, will be the balance between good and evil. A girl and boy shall lead defeat, to one of the two a choice will be given, and a death might be spared."_ Hermione gasped and closed her eyes in despair…

_**A little while later…**_

Hermione-Scarlett sits beside her mother's bed in the professor's private chambers, "So professor, you are really pregnant?" her mother sighs, "Scar-Hermi," she sighs again, "what do you want me to call you, dear?" she thinks about it for awhile before answering, "You can call me Scarlett; I guess that's my name." Her mother looks at her, "and you don't have to call me professor unless we are in class. You can call me Minerva or… mum. I do not care." She takes Scarlett's hand in hers, "I hope you can forgive me, Scarlett." She looks at her daughter with pleading eyes; Scarlett sighs, and kisses her cheek as she stands up, "Not quite yet, but I think I will." Her mother sighs in relief and closes her eyes, starting to drift off. Scarlett closes the door to Minerva's chambers as quietly as she can and walks back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron had waited up for her and were sitting in the common room's chairs in front of the blazing fire. When she walked in through the portrait they rushed over to her, Ron talks quickly, "Hermione are you alright, and are you really Voldemort's daughter, did McGonagall actually marry the dark lord?" he asks this all in one breath and gasps when he's done. She laughs and answers all of his questions, "Yes I'm fine. I am really Voldemort's daughter and technically she married Tom Riddle, not Voldemort." She smiles at him like everything is fine, but he glares back and storms up into the boys side of the dormitories; without looking back. Scarlett gets a worried expression on her face, and Harry pats her back reassuringly, "Don't worry he'll calm down and you know I will talk to him." He motions to the couch, "let's talk." They sit down and he asks a couple of questions, "So, the professor is pregnant." She nods, "Will you be continuing classes right away?" she nods again, "last question, I promise" he continues, "How are you really feeling." She gives him a look, "how'd you know," he just shrugs, "it's a gift." They both chuckle, "I'm just nervous about being the daughter of Voldemort, how are people going to treat me now? Is everyone going to walk away like Ron did?" she had started crying and harry had come over, sat beside her and hugged her gently as she sobbed into his shoulder. Finally Harry says, "It's getting late, we have classes tomorrow; if you're still going." Scarlett wipes her eyes and nods her head, "yeah I'm still going and you're right it is late." She gets up and says, "Good night Harry." And she walks up into the girls dormitories. Harry runs his fingers through his hair tiredly before sighing and going up to his bed.

_**The Next Day**_…

That morning during breakfast things were very… odd. When Professor had walked into the great hall that morning whispers had started immediately. She was very calm about it though, and ignored all the students except for her normal hellos. However when Scarlett walked in the whole of Slytherin table stands up and starts cheering, you can see her blush under all of the attention. She sits down in her normal seat but without Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore calls for everyone's attention, "The events that occurred last night, are not to be worried about, nothing should change in schedule or anything similar. However, you all know that Miss Granger is now Miss Scarlett Riddle. After breakfast I would also request a meeting with Professor McGonagall and Miss Riddle, before classes start for this morning." Scarlett meets her mother's eye from across the dining hall, and they give each other small nods. "Hey Scarlett," and surprising voice says from behind her, "What do you want Malfoy?" he shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, "So does this mean you're not a mud-blood?" she just nods suspiciously, he continues, "So I guess I'm going to have to come up with a new nickname for you, eh." She eyes him suspiciously as he walks away. Scarlett finishes her breakfast and heads towards Dumbledore's office, when a voice calls out behind her, "Scarlett wait up," Scarlett waits for her mother to catch up and they continue down the hall in silence. They get there Minerva says the password and they walk into his office, "ah, good morning girls," they both just nod their heads politely. "Sit, sit," he ushers for them to sit and they do, "So Minerva, why I called you in here was so you could hear the prophecy. Miss Riddle would you like to tell your mother?" she nods, and starts to tell it, "two born of noble and proud, will be the balance between good and evil. A girl and boy shall lead defeat, to one of the two a choice will be given, and a death might be spared." Minerva sits there in shocked silence, and manages to splutter out, "Tom knows something is going to happen soon having to do with his kids, how is all of this going to be possible so soon; and how did I become pregnant? I haven't been with him since Scarlett was born." Dumbledore nods his head as though he had thought of that, "He must have created a birthing spell, which means you wouldn't have had to be close at all. We will make sure you and the baby are safe, don't worry." He looks at them both and says, "Now off to classes with the both of you." And they leave silently.

_**I wonder what happens next. ;) Read on to find out. Review as well please, and about her classes, for this story let's just say they change. =D**_


	4. Chapter four: A Change in Plans

_**Sorry it took so long hope you enjoy!**_

A Change in Plans:

I head to my first class on Monday: potions, with Professor Snape. I wonder how well that is going to go. I walk into the dungeon classroom and everything goes dead silent, "_So_ glad you could join us Ms. Riddle; if you will please take your seat." Huh, weird. I could barely detect the usually barely concealed hatred towards me; I swear I could detect a hint of longing in his eyes. We finish the class and I go to walk out, "Ms. Riddle, we you please wait a moment." I hesitate at the door and turn back towards the greasy haired professor. He sits behind his desk and motions for me to sit across from him, "Miss Riddle, do you know what your father did to me?" I just nod my head. "So you know that he killed my one true love. You know that my one true love was Lily Evans." I nod my head and add, "Harry's mother; so why do you stay on his side?" he shakes his head at me, any sign of emotion gone. "You will come to know miss riddle; as soon as your father comes for you and your mother." I stand up abruptly, "I won't let any harm come to my _mother_ Snape, you don't need to warn me." He looks like he is trying not to laugh, "Ah, so much like your mother, and yet you still got your father in there too." I walk out of the dungeon doors and slam them closed. I walk faster and faster trying to get away from his laughing face, and how they looked at me with such sadness as he talked about Harry's mother, Lily. I have transfiguration next with my mother. Great, another awkward thing waiting to happen. I arrive before anyone else, which is weird as seeing I was the last one out of potions; when I walk in my mother stands up but her face looks all pale. I rush forward just as she collapses onto her chair. "Professor what wrong?" the professors face is ghostly white, "Suddenly I feel very woozy and drained of energy." I crouch beside her and put her arm around my shoulder and mine behind her back. "C'mon mum, I'm taking you to the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey might know what to do." She gets out of her chair shakily and we walk to the door. Just when we get there all the students walk in and freeze, "Harry, help me take her to madam Pomfrey—Ron…" now normally when I'd have a problem the second person I would go to is Ron, but we are fighting. The next person to pop into my head is a surprising one, "Draco, run ahead and tell her we are coming." There are some gasps and then both boys do as they are told; _very surprising_. The rest of the students go to alert professor Dumbledore and Harry, and I half help along half-drag my mother up stairs and through corridors into the hospital wing. Both professor Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey are ready and waiting and help us lay my mother on one of the beds. "Hermione, what happened?" Harry still wouldn't stop calling me that; and I was getting sick of it. "For goodness sakes Harry, get it right! It's Scarlett; S-C-A-R-L-E-T. Not Hermione; I'm not that great person I thought I could call myself once. I'm a half-blood, a spawn of the evilest person in the world and that person lying on the bed. Someone who has known me for five years and never thought, even once that her only child, the one she gave up for adoption might want to know that she is her daughter." I had started screaming and the four people in front of me have their mouths open in shock. I can't believe I just did that but it is no excuse from the way they were all treating me. I set my face in a hard glare and storm out, "Hermio—Scarlett wait." I hear him start to fallow me and then he stops; I hear professor Dumbledore's calm voice, "give her time Harry, she's just upset. Let _her_calm down." I can hear my mother lose her composure and start to sob, and finally I can hear the comforting voice of madam Pomfrey trying to calm her down. I lean against the wall I'm next to and put my head in my hands. Dumbledore is right, all I need to do is calm down and let myself think. I just start clearing my head when I feel a pulsing; like someone is trying to get in: occlumency. I immediately clear my head and let it go blank; the throbbing stops. "Not bad my dear," a sickly sweet voice drawls, "not many can keep me out." My eyes narrow automatically, "Voldemort," I hiss venomously. He spreads his arms wide, "Now is that anyway to treat your father." I just shake my head, "you are no father of mine." His expression hardens and his voice becomes strained; "now I can't have you acting that way when I bring you to your new home. I've come to pick up you and your mother." I turn away and start walking back to the hospital wing at a brisk pace, "never."

"We'll see about that my dear," he disappears and I start running. Up ahead there is fighting and flashing colours; I burst into the room to see Voldemort holding my mother around the waist with one hand and fighting with the other. "Change of plans boys, Madam Pomfrey. I'm taking both of them." He shoots a green light at me and suddenly I'm floating, I hear my mother scream. When the dim light clears I'm in a green room with my real parents, "Tom, bring us back there right now." My mother's voice is shaking. "But darling, this is helping you. Can't you feel your power returning?" My mother shakes her head, "I'm not your darling Tom, and you did this energy draining spell, didn't you." He nods his head and smile, "it's all part of the pregnancy spell. Oh by the way don't worry; the spell is only designed to work on you." With that he sweeps out of the room and the door slams shut; locking us in. I look at my mother, "That definitely was a change of plans."

…

_**Hoped you liked. Again sorry it took so long; reviews would make me very happy if you don't mind. R&R.**_

_**~PD25**_


	5. Chapter five: new baby

_**Sorry for making you wait so long…I've been busy! It's not going to be as long as the other ones because it's just to get the story rolling…**_

Nine months. Nine months since they were brought to the green room, and it was almost time. Lord Voldemort had brought the two girls whatever they wished; except for freedom of course. Board games, puzzles, even some work that they both enjoyed so much. Voldemort had even taught Scarlett some new spells, which she was proud to say she got in less than a day.

"mum," she glances worriedly at her mother who is lying on the bed, "are you all right?", her mother was as pale as a ghost (no offense to any of the ghosts at Hogwarts though) and had laboured breathing. "Oh, god Scarlett; I forgot how much it hurt." That's her mother, trying to be funny at a time like this. "Should I get Tom?" McGonagall just nods and continues trying to take deeper breaths. Scarlett touches a mark on the wall that summons the lord when touched; he appeared in the door way in two minutes flat with everything they would need. For a dark lord he sure was prepared; "Scarlett," his voice is deep and calm, "bring your mother over to the delivery room; it's behind that wall." He points across the room to a bare wall and tells her the password, _baby time_. After Scarlett got her mother into the delivery room carefully Lord Voldemort apparated from the room with a _**SNAP**_. The contractions were getting worse and closer together; both McGonagall women were getting nervous. Voldemort suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a bewildered Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey glances around and when her eyes rest on McGonagall she gasps, "Good heavens, Minerva." and rushes over, not wasting any time.

_**Several agonizingly slow hours later…**_

_Wah, Wah, Wah; _that is the first sound Lord Voldemort hears when he enters the delivery room. An hour or two before Pomfrey had kicked him out over excessive worrying. He first lays his eyes on his exhausted wife whose hair sticks to her forehead, and her eyes have to force themselves open. Next he looks at his fifteen year old daughter who looks traumatized; at that he chuckles. Finally his eyes are all for the squirming bundle wrapped in blue in Minerva's arms; "Tom," she whispers, "you can come see him." Normally he would have argued and said he obviously had a right to but she looked exhausted; and besides he had hesitated. He walked forward and smooth's McGonagall hair, then looks down at the face of his boy; his heir. Voldemort voice comes out in a whisper, "what are we going to call him dear?" McGonagall looks up at him and Scarlett walks over to her mother, "I was thinking, Santos," Tom smiles at her, "Santos Tom Marvelo Riddle it is then."

_**Nobody thought of anything besides the baby that day, and because of this it completely slipped over their head to think about the prophecy. They didn't know that what they decided that day would change that boy's life more than anyone could ever imagine, (except you know, maybe his sister). ;)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed… =D**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I need to advice… should I continue this fanfic? Or create a sequel to it? Any pointers on what I should do. And I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with school, projects, life, etc… **_

_**Anyways please review or PM me what you think.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~PD25**_


End file.
